


wondering when (if) i'm coming back

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Desperation, Gen, M/M, Sort Of, but nothing too graphic, can be read either platonic or romantic, diamond man come back, i am a red egg anti, i miss blue skeppy, kinda gross description of the inside of the egg, wanted the angst but at what cost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything.I wish that I knew, what makes you think I'm so special.Or, in a last act of desperation, instead of looking for a way to safely free Skeppy, Bad unleashes a monstrosity on the SMP.Title from Steven Universe's Love Like You!
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114
Collections: anonymous





	wondering when (if) i'm coming back

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Puffy's stream from December 11, then has a canon (is this storyline even canon? Bad said it was non-canon because of the deaths on stream) divergence with December 12's stream, but I incorporated some elements from that stream. Hope you enjoy reading :)

_“NO!” Bad yells. “He— he sacrificed himself!” Bad stares at where the red egg once stood, now once again covered in obsidian, with Skeppy nowhere to be found._

_“Skeppy?!” He calls out. “Oh no…”_

_“What are we gonna do now Bad?” Puffy asks him, still wearing the discount Skeppy costume. Looking at her only made his heart hurt._

_“We have to break him out, but we have to be careful not to get controlled by the egg again.” He grimaces, remembering the way he acted under its influence. He had acted so irrational, to the point where he didn’t want to choose Skeppy over the egg, leading to this._

_“Bad, it’s not your fault. We’ll get him out, I promise.” Puffy replies, eyes sad as she rubs Bad’s back in reassurance._

* * *

“We have to save Skeppy!” Bad’s tired voice startles Puffy out of her thinking.

“I know, but rushing to save Skeppy while you haven’t slept in days won’t help any of us. When was the last time you slept, Bad?” Puffy asks him.

To be honest, he no longer remembers that last time he slept. He’s probably going to be bombarded by phantoms tonight unless he takes a few hours off to recharge. 

“See? You don’t remember, further proving my point.” Puffy looks at him in worry, letting out a loose breath. “Go to sleep Bad.”

She’s right. He should probably try and get some rest, as his eyes have been bloodshot after being awake and crying for hours. Even if he _tried_ to sleep, he’s only going to be thinking of Skeppy the entire night, too consumed by worry to even close his eyes.

“Puffy. Puffy. Listen to me.” He starts. “You’re telling me to SLEEP when SKEPPY is stuck in that stupid egg?!” Bad shakes her shoulders before continuing. “We don’t even know what’s happening to him right now!” He lets out a shaky breath he didn’t know he had been holding. His eyes start to water for the millionth time today. He’s so tired. “For all we know, he could be dead in there! And you’re telling me I should _rest and do nothing while he’s experiencing god knows what, because I was STUPID and let him sacrifice himself for us?!_ ”

“Bad, you’re being unreasonable. Go to sleep.”

“I am NOT being unreasonable! He’s—he’s done everything he can and I can’t even do anything! I break one obsidian block, then BOOM!” He gestures with his hands. “Everything’s back to square one!” He sniffs, shaking as he tries to hold back his sobs. He covers his face with his hands, embarrassed that Puffy had to see him break down like this.

Puffy continues to rub his back, hoping that it could help him fall asleep. Bad continues to sob, eventually going quiet as he falls into slumber.

Puffy gives him a sad smile. “We’ll save him Bad. I promise.”

* * *

_Bad... It hurts so much._ His hands clawed against the interior of the egg, grappling against smooth rock. _._ _I’m scared I’m scared I’m scared I’m scared,_ his nails painfully digging into the rock as if it were to give way if he pressed enough _._

_I’m scared I’m scared I’m scared._ In the back of his mind he could hear strange gurgles, loosely connecting it back to guttural sobs erupting from his chest as thoughts swarmed his mind _. It used to be so painful, but now I can’t feel a fucking thing. Bad. I’m scared I’m scared I’m scared I’m scared,_ the mantra repeated _._

Skeppy choked on his tears, his throat closing up as he pressed his torn up palms against the walls. _Help me, Bad. I love you Bad._

“I’m sorry.” He tried to whisper into the darkness, but all that came out was croak, his voice failing him.

* * *

Bad opens his eyes in shock. _Did Skeppy just call out for help?_ He rubs his eyes in disbelief, disappointed that he fell asleep.

“Puffy! Puffy! Did you hear that?” He shakes her awake, her eyes looking at him in confusion. 

“Wha…?” Her groggy voice reminds him that she was resting before being rudely interrupted by his shaking. Bad scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry for waking you up, but did you hear it?” He apologizes before asking. Puffy’s confused face answers his question.

“Is the egg starting to influence you again?” She asks, brows furrowed.

“No, I heard Skeppy crying out for help…” He stares at the entrance of their mansion, a faraway look in his eyes. Puffy sits up in alarm. _Has the egg broken through the barrier, starting to influence Bad again? No, that would’ve affected me too._ _Besides, the barrier was made out of obsidian, and is hard to break..._

“I think you’re sleep-deprived Bad, go back to sleep.” Puffy worries for her friend. She thinks he’s starting to hallucinate and hear things that aren’t there.

“Listen! If you aren’t going to believe me, then I’m going to go help Skeppy.” Before Puffy could even formulate a reply, Bad runs off, a determined look in his gaze as he makes his way down to the basement, netherite pickaxe in hand.

* * *

Skeppy’s ears pick up light tapping, seemingly getting louder as someone approaches. _No!_ He internally screams, throat too dry after hours of dehydration. He tries to bang his hands on the obsidian to try to stop the person on the other side, but the block is too thick to let sound pass through. _Please don’t let it be Bad._ He tries to cry out, but his breaths come out in short gasps.

He strains himself to hear a soft voice speaking on the other side of the wall that separated them.

He notices the obsidian block in front of him crack, and he mentally curses. 

“...I’m sorry, Skeppy. I know you wanted to save me— to save the rest of us.” Skeppy squints his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the basement, realizing what Bad had done.

_You stubborn idiot._ Half of him wants to be thankful that Bad cares about him so much, but on the other hand… He feels the vines start to cover the basement once again, undoing everything they’ve worked hard for.

He feels as if his sacrifice had been in vain.

Once his eyesight has adjusted. He sees Bad staring at the ground, netherite pickaxe in hand.

“But who will be the one to save you?” Bad finishes.

Skeppy suddenly feels a pair of arms wrap around him, hugging him so tight he feels he’s gonna burst from the pressure. He hugs back, staring at his hands which were faintly glowing red. _Weird, must be some weird lighting or something._

Bad sobs. “I’ve missed you so— so much.” Skeppy feels his tears stain the side of his hoodie. “I can’t believe you’re okay.”

He knows he should be crying too. He continues to stare at his hands. _Why can’t I cry? Why am I not feeling anything?_

“I love you Skeppy.” Bad sniffles.

“Love you too, Bad.” He hugs him equally as tight.

* * *

Antfrost and Puffy finally arrive at Skeppy and Bad’s mansion. The once pristine quartz walls were covered to vines of various lengths. Puffy stares at the mansion in shock, covering her mouth with a hand.

“Puffy…” Ant turns to look at her, disbelief written all over his face.

“What happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch. Thanks to Ash and Liza and all the amazing fanartists for giving me this idea. Please comment if I forgot any tags!


End file.
